


Awareness

by Babybucky1943



Series: Collared [17]
Category: Marvel D/s AU
Genre: Anger, Arguments, Clingy Bucky, Diapers, Dom Steve, Kink Discovery, M/M, court room, sexual abuse discussed, sub bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943





	Awareness

Steve was led into the courtroom, flanked by four officers, like he was going to attack someone. 

It rankled. He was a national icon. The superhero to millions. Captain America. 

Jay Roberts walked in, his face bruised and both of his eyes blackened. 

Steve almost laughed at the shiners. 

Jay was limping on crutches and Steve wondered why. He’d punched him in the face! His fists curled at his side. The slippery bastard was trying to get more sympathy! 

On second thought...the four guards probably weren’t a bad idea. 

Seeing Roberts as soon as he entered the court room made his dominant emotions threaten to override his tight control, especially when he saw Bucky sitting with Pepper and Tony. Bucky was scared. He could tell by the wide eyed look he was giving the room. 

Lind was waiting for him on the defendant’s bench. Bucky’s eyes were red probably from crying, and there were dark shadows under his eyes from not sleeping. Steve wanted to rush over and hug him. 

Bucky saw him then and gave him a tentative, wavering smile. 

Steve was seated in short order and resisted the urge to turn around. 

He glanced at the Plaintiff’s bench and chewed his lip to stop an unsavoury comment. 

The former therapist glared at him and Steve looked away. There was no use starting an argument. 

The judge entered and the courtroom fell into silence. 

The case was brought forward without preamble.

Roberts was put on the stand first. 

Steve flushed as the pictures of Roberts right after Steve had punched him, were shown. He forgot sometimes how hard he could hit in anger.

Roberts’ lawyer accused Steve of attacking Jay without cause, in a roundabout way just because he’d been trying to help Bucky. 

Steve tensed and Lind put a hand on his arm. “It’s okay.” 

Finally it was Johnson’s turn to question Roberts. 

Lind stood up. “Your honour, if I may present some factors that have been neglected?”

The judge considered a moment. “Defendant you may now present your case and question the plaintiff.”

Lind brought forward the pictures of Bucky that he’d taken which he handed the judge. 

“Your Honour, this is the defendant’s submissive five days after Mr. Roberts allegedly sexually manipulated him. I have proof that he was toilet trained and eating on his own before this occurred.”

The pictures flashed on the screen. 

“Objection!” Came from the plaintiff’s bench. 

The judge stared at Jay’s lawyer. “Yes, Mr. Fasden?”

The lawyer motioned to Lind. “How can pictures prove anything?”

“Pictures prove that he is suffering,” Lind said calmly.

“They could have been taken anytime!”

The judge sighed. “Do you have any other proof, Mr. Lind?”

“I was hoping you would ask,” Johnson said. 

Steve relaxed as he realized Tony and Lindhad compiled a video of Bucky from Jarvis’ surveillance footage before Jay had started the “therapy” and one of the last few days.

Lind put it on, motioning to the time stamp. “The surveillance doesn’t lie, sir.”

The judge spoke directly to Roberts’ lawyer about what he was seeing. 

“That proves nothing,” the lawyer said, still unflappably calm. “Mr. Roberts was simply helping the client in question. Therapy sometimes makes certain clients upset.”

This irked Steve so much he ground his teeth together to stay silent. 

Lind smiled. “I thought you might say that. You forgot that your conversations with Bucky as a submissive at Mr. Rogers’ request were recorded.”

Roberts paled behind his bruises. 

His lawyer gave him a look. “I was not given this information.”

“I erased them!” Roberts burst out then clapped a hand over his mouth, looking wildly around the room. 

Chaos ensued for several minutes before calm was restored. 

“The therapy is supposed to be private,” Roberts said. 

Steve stood up. “Not when it’s MY boy you’re talking to! You almost destroyed him!”

“He has a right to privacy!” Roberts shrieked. 

“ORDER!!!” The judge roared and once more quiet descended over the room. 

Lind had managed to recreate the missing recordings and it only took one time of Jay telling Bucky to show him his genitals, for the judge to hold up his hand. 

“Jay Roberts, you are sentenced to two years in prison for sexual abuse of clients and you will lose your license as a therapist for life.

Steven Rogers, you will pay Roberts’ medical bill for the stitches he required in the amount of three hundred and fourteen dollars and five cents. And please kindly refrain from punching anymore therapists.” He smiled a little. 

Jay jumped up. “Wait!! I was helping-“ The security officers grabbed him and led him away. 

Steve felt tears flood his eyes. “Thank you,” he said to Lind, his eyes watering. 

Lind smiled. “Glad I could help.”

Bucky broke away from Pepper as soon as Steve was set free and launched himself into his don’s arms, half laughing, half sobbing. “Can you come be with me now? I need you!” 

Steve held him tightly. “Oh Bucky, baby. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry you had to go through this!”

Bucky just tucked his face into Steve’s neck and clung to him. He was never letting go!!

///

Steve and Bucky were cuddling on the couch almost a week later. 

Steve checked his diaper. “You’re a wet boy, Bucky. Let’s get you changed.” 

He swung his darling sub into his arms, laughing as Bucky giggled happily. 

Bucky had sufficiently recovered from Steve’s absence even though he was still more clingy than usual.He wouldn’t let Steve out of his sight. 

“Baby,” Steve said, laying him on the bed. “You almost readyto use the potty again?” 

Bucky looked up at him, a sassy little grin on his face. 

Steve smiled at the obvious erection his boy was sporting. “What’s got you all excited?”

“I think I like wearing diapers.I have to lots of times but I like when we’re cuddling and hugging and kissing and then if I wet myself it feels really good. This happens.” He motioned to his hard cock.

Steve looked at him keenly for a moment before dissolving into laughter. “You kinky little shit! Have you been getting lazy? We’ll explore that yet, but you still have to use the toilet again.”

Bucky jutted his chin out and made duck lips. “Fine!” 

Steve chuckled again. He wondered what other kinks might be hiding in that pretty little head. 

They had never really gotten past simple vanilla sex in the last year. But now.... 

Steve finished changing him and stood up, pulling Bucky to his feet. 

His sub immediately launched off the bed and wrapped himself around Steve’s back tightly. “I’m a koala!”

Steve wrapped his arms under Bucky’s knees to carry him piggyback. 

It was a bit concerning that Bucky wouldn’t let him out of his sight. As soon as he left a room, Bucky would get anxious. 

Still so many things to work on. 

Steve was so glad to be here however with his crazy, loving, sweet, impossible sub. He was just ....so glad. 


End file.
